


День 4. Ворчливый кровосос

by serorisumu



Series: Истории для Writober 2018 [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Village Fusion, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Достопочтенный вампир Масахико Кондо не в восторгое от близкого соседства с маленькой французской деревней Жаниз.





	День 4. Ворчливый кровосос

**Author's Note:**

> Я знала, что сегодня хочу написать про ДжЕ, но весь день не могла придумать, кто именно станет центральным персонажем истории. А, как известно, если вы не будете внимательны, Маччи украдёт всех ваших фанаток. Что он успешно и проделал, заняв позицию главного героя в сегодняшней истории.

Утро понедельника пожилой (“Почтенный!” - Без устали поправлял он) вампир Масахико Кондо (“мистер Маччи!” - Дразнилась местная ребятня) встречал, как обычно, - сидя на лавке у дверей своей вампирской башни и мрачно глядя поверх своей вампирской клюки и видавших виды очков (тоже вампирских, конечно же) на спешащих мимо жителей маленькой французской деревеньки Жаниз. Память уже не подсказывала ему имя того шутника, который решил обустроить свою уютную деревеньку прямо вокруг его высокой и мрачной вампирской башни, но он проклинал его каждое утро, сидя вот так на скамейке и выслушивая омерзительно бодрые приветствия счастливых жителей.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Маччи! - Первым, как всегда, его поприветствовал добродушный дворник Инохара и тутже сморщил лицо в широчайшей улыбке.

Губы пожилого вампира дрогнули от отвращения.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Маччи! - Синхронно приподняв шляпы, крикнули ему неразлучные рыбак Мияке и почтальон Морита.

Возмутительно.

\- Отлично выглядите сегодня, мистер Кондо, - заключил не менее пожилой мистер Джошима, не отрывая взгляд от утренней газеты. Он присел на край скамейки, чтобы перевести дух, прежде чем совершить марш-бросок до своей пекарни, где уже вовсю трудились юные подмастерья Такки и Цубаса.

“Вторжение в частную собственность!” - яростно запыхтел ноздрями вампир.

\- Отличный денёк сегодня, господа, - послышался звучный голос фермера Сакамото из-за груды алых, блестящих яблок, которые он вёз на рынок, беззастенчиво громыхая тележкой по мостовой и то и дело роняя плоды своих фермерских трудов.

За тележкой бежала группа мальчишек и девчонок под предводительством сына аптекаря, Джуна. Он ловко подбирал яблоки с земли, вытирал их о полосатую бело-сиреневую штанину и вручал младшим детям. 

Когда вся толпа наконец скрылась за поворотом, и следом, кряхтя, мистер Джошима тоже покинул скамейку, пожилой вампир Масахико Кондо наконец смог насладиться долгожданной тишиной. Он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, но тутже закашлялся - в нос разом ударили все эти ужасные запахи повседневной деревенской жизни: сладость сдобы, свежесть фруктов и овощей, терпкость свежего сена, горечь лекарств. И было что-то ещё. Он чувствовал… Что же это? Как будто беспечность детства, приправленная нежным ароматом полевых цветов.

\- Мистер Маччи, - совсем рядом послышался серьёзный детский голосок.  
Пожилой вампир ворчливо приоткрыл один глаз, всем своим видом давая понять, что не желает быть потревоженным. Но малыш Массу ещё не умел читать все эти сложные выражения лиц взрослых, поэтому он подошёл ближе и положил на колени вампиру душистый букет цветов.

\- Мистер Маччи, мама сказала, что никто в деревне не знает, когда ваш день рождения, поэтому я решил поздравить вас сегодня! С днём рождения, мистер Маччи!

Это было последней каплей. Не проронив ни слова, пожилой вампир встал (аккуратно сложив букет на край скамейки) и скрылся за дубовой дверью своей башни.

На следующее утро Масахико Кондо по своему обыкновению спустился к своей скамейке и обнаружил целую гору коробок в яркой обёрточной бумаге. Все они были украшены цветами, лентами и некоторые имели записки. Во всех записках жители деревни поздравляли пожилого вампира с днём рождения и желали самых разных благ.

В смешанных чувствах Маччи опустился на скамейку. Он продолжал смотреть на аккуратно сложенные коробки, размышляя о том, что, возможно, не так уж и плох был тот безвестный шутник, что основал деревню Жаниз именно здесь.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Маччи! - помахал рукой Инохара и сморщил лицо в широченной улыбке.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Иноччи, - ответил пожилой вампир прежде, чем успел опомниться.

В маленькой французской деревеньке Жаниз начинался новый день.


End file.
